


Ganbatte

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Podía entender que hubiera trabajado todo el día, y que el último de sus problemas fuera lo de tener sexo.Pero no podía evitarlo.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Ganbatte

**Ganbatte **

**(Buena suerte)**

Kei no tenía éxito de dormir.

Lo había intentado, claro que lo había intentado.

Cuando Yabu había vuelto en casa, estaban las tres de la mañana pasadas. Kei lo había esperado, y cuando había vuelto había tratado de todo para hacerle entender lo que quería.

Se habían acostado y había empezado a acariciarle la espalda, besándole la nuca, poniendo las manos alrededor sus caderas, moviéndose contra de él, haciéndole sentir su erección detrás la espalda.

El mayor solo había gemido que estaba cansado, y después unos minutos se había dormido profundamente.

Kei lo había mirado furioso, suspirando para la decepción.

Podía entender que hubiera trabajado todo el día, y que el último de sus problemas fuera lo de tener sexo.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Estaba malditamente excitado, lo había esperado por todo ese tiempo, y ser rechazado de esa manera lo decepcionó, a pesar de que entendiera las motivaciones del mayor.

Había tratado de dormir, de no pensar en su erección, aún dura entre sus piernas, pero después haberse dado vueltas en la cama por las que habían parecido horas, había tenido que renunciar.

Mientras Yabu seguía durmiendo a su lado, aparentemente ignaro de lo que estaba pasando, dejó deslizar una mano dentro los pantalones del pijama, empezando a tocarse lentamente.

Siguió un poco, pero por alguna razón no tenía éxito de concentrarse, de ir al meollo, de encontrar los estímulos que necesitaba para llegar al orgasmo.

Más y más impaciente, se dirigió hacia el salón y cayó pesantemente en el sofá, agarrando el control remoto y encendiendo la televisión.

Empezó a pasar de un canal al otro de la televisión por satélite, buscando algo de inspirante, sin encontrar nada útil.

Estaba a punto de resignarse al hecho de tener que trabajar de fantasía, cuando en la pantalla apreció lo que, sin duda, era una película porno.

Frunció el ceño, decidiendo que hacer.

Era un porno hetero, que no lo hacía exactamente saltar de alegría.

Nunca recordaba de haber encontrado una mujer que lo excitara, pero sus opciones estaban muy pocas para poderse permitir de ser quisquilloso.

La situación estaba cerca del ridículo, estaba consciente de eso, pero bajó el control remoto al suelo y volvió tocándose, determinado a acabar con esto lo antes posible.

Vio el hombre y la mujer en la pantalla empezar a tener sexo, y entrecerró un poco los ojos, tratando de imaginar algo un poco diferente de lo que estaba viendo.

De alguna manera, tuvo éxito de seguir en adelante, tocándose de manera siempre más determinada, mientras su fantasía superaba cada cosa que pusiera ver, mientras imaginaba que la mano fuera la de Yabu, mientras pensaba en cuando se lo tomaba en boca, como estuviera capaz de hacerlo enloquecer solo con la lengua, y trató de tener solo de trasfondo los gemidos penetrantes de la mujer en la pantalla.

El ritmo de la mano se hizo más y más rápido, y en fin no puso contenerse más y llegó al orgasmo, corriéndose en la mano.

Tuvo los ojos cerrados por unos segundos, mientras se recuperaba, y cuando los abrió echó otra mirada a la pantalla, complementándose con sí mismo para haber tenido éxito de lograr su fin a pesar de haber encontrado una película porno hetero, ni siquiera una buena.

Estaba a punto de apagar de la televisión, y finalmente irse a dormir, cuando oyó una risa baja detrás de sí.

Se giró rápido, viendo Yabu apoyado contra la jamba de la puerta, los ojos aún somnolientos y una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

“Que demonio...” empezó a decir, poniéndose rápido en pie y limpiándose distraídamente la mano en el pantalón del pijama, enrojándose por la vergüenza.

“Perdone, Kei. Me he girado y no estabas en la cama, pues he llegado para controlar que estuvieras bien.” le explicó el mayor, sin quitar de reír disimuladamente. “Pero de verdad, no lo sé, si estés bien o no. ¿Desde cuándo te excitan las mujeres?” se burló de él.

Kei sintió el serio instinto de echarle un adorno, pero se contuvo y trató de sonreír.

Se fue hacia él, cogiendo los hombros y dándole una palmadita en el brazo.

“Desde cuándo mi novio se ha vuelto demasiado viejo y demasiado sobrecargado de trabajo para satisfacer mis necesidades sexuales.” contestó, malicioso.

Kota suspiró dramáticamente.

“Anda ya, Kei... estaba cansado, he trabajado todo el día hoy.” le dijo, yendo detrás de él y agarrando sus caderas, inclinándose para que la boca fuera cerca de su oreja. “Pero, tengo que admitirlo, verte en el sofá mientras te tocaba... me ha hecho efecto.” murmuró, con la precisa intención de ser suave.

Kei se giró, echando una mirada a la erección de Yabu cubierta de los pantalones del pijama, y sonrío.

“¿De verdad?” murmuró, acariciando lentamente su cadera. “Pues, vete. Creo que la película va a durar un poco más.” terminó, la voz de vuelta normal, luego se dirigió hacia la habitación, sordo a las protestas del mayor.

Después del orgasmo, estaba improvisamente cansado, y tenía finalmente gana de dormir.

Estaba justo que, a ese punto, Yabu también valiera por sí mismo.


End file.
